


Split the Night

by liamthebastard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamthebastard/pseuds/liamthebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are rooftop proposals, sappy speeches, and lots of champagne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split the Night

The night air was just this side of chilly, but Hajime didn’t mind. He was prepared. There was a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket to his left, a thick blanket spread across the roof, and the sky was clear and perfect for stargazing. There was no way he could fuck this up. He was pretty sure. 

His phone started buzzing in his pocket, and Hajime fished it out with clumsy fingers. “Hey,” Hajime greeted.

“Iwa-chan, where are you?” Tooru asked. Hajime chuckled. 

“I’m on the roof, babe, come on up,” Hajime urged. 

Tooru groaned. “ _Iwa-chan_ , it’s _cold_ outside! Don’t make me go _outside_.” Hajime laughed again, and okay, maybe nerves were making him a bit giddy, but it was okay. 

“Just come out here, I promise to make it worth your while,” Hajime insinuated. Tooru groaned again, but Hajime could hear the window to the fire escape opening and Tooru’s subsequent clattering up the ladder to the roof. 

Technically speaking, the roof wasn’t meant to be accessed by any of the building’s tenants, it was supposed to be maintenance workers only, but Hajime had discovered early into their lease that it was remarkably easy to get up there, and so began the tradition of Friday nights under the stars. 

Of course, sometimes it rained, or snowed, or Tooru had to pull a night shift at the hospital, but they usually managed to spend the evening under blankets or umbrellas or even sometimes watching the sunrise when Tooru got home, exhausted but still wanting to curl up against Hajime. 

But as chilly as the evening was, it was by no means the worst he and Tooru had spent outside, and Hajime knew Tooru was only putting up the teasing effort out of routine rather than actual desire to stay inside. 

Tooru’s hand popped over the side of the roof, and Hajime immediately crossed the space to grab his other hand and help haul him on to the roof. “Hey,” Hajime greeted, and Tooru grinned, standing up and dusting off his hands before pulling Hajime into a sweet kiss. 

“Hey yourself,” he replied. Tooru turned away to glance around the rooftop, eyes wide as he took in the tiny battery-operated tea lights (so the wind wouldn’t blow them out), the plush blanket and pillows, the two champagne flutes and unopened bottle. “Hajime, what-” he turned back around just as Hajime grabbed his hand. 

“Let’s sit,” Hajime suggested, tugging Tooru over to where the blanket and pillows were waiting. He laid down first, and let Tooru curl around him like a second blanket. The stars spread out over them, just as beautiful as always, but Tooru didn’t seem to be looking at them like usual. “Relax, Tooru,” Hajime said, taking his thumb and smoothing over the furrow between Tooru’s eyebrows. 

Tooru huffed. “I feel like I forgot something! It’s not our anniversary, or my birthday, or anything like that,” Tooru muttered. “But this- it feels like- like _something_ special, and it’s driving me crazy!”

Hajime held back his laughter. “Well, maybe it will be something special,” he said vaguely. 

_That_ got Tooru’s attention. The man popped up on his elbow, holding his face just above Hajime’s. “What do you mean?” he demanded, face serious and eyes burning fiercely. 

“I _mean_ ,” Hajime said, “let me get up.” Tooru made an offended noise, but sat up and let Hajime do the same. Hajime raised himself up on his knees while Tooru stayed seated, letting them see eye to eye. 

“That wasn’t a real answer,” Tooru pointed out, but Hajime ignored him in favor of reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small velvet box. Tooru gasped, but Hajime pushed forward. He’d been planning this night for weeks, damned if he was going to let Tooru talk through his whole speech. 

“Oikawa Tooru,” he said seriously. “I’ve known you since we were children, and been putting up with your nonsense my whole life. I’ve let you steal the remote, the covers, all the good snacks. I let you steal my first kiss, amongst other things-” 

Tooru gave a watery laugh. 

“Shush I’m trying to be romantic, let me do this,” Hajime grumped, and than forged to the heart of his speech. “I’ve let you do a lot of things I’d never let anyone else do. I’ve loved you since we were eighteen, and you were the most annoying thing in my life. Even when you didn’t know it, even when you doubted it, I’ve loved you. And you’ve loved me just as much. You’ve given so much more than you ever took from me, and there are days I still can’t believe I get to wake up with you every morning and fall asleep with you most nights. And I never want that to stop. I want to keep you by my side for the rest of my life, Tooru, and if there’s a life after this one I want to find you in it and love you then too.” Tooru had started crying, ugly and happy and so, so endearing. Hajime reached out and brushed the tears away with the thumb of his free hand, and kept his palm there, cradling Tooru’s jaw as he finished. 

“Tooru,” he whispered. “I can’t promise to never steal the covers back. Or to always let you take the remote, especially if it’s to change to an alien documentary. Or to let you keep sneaking milk bread into the house when we both know you’ve had too much. But I _can_ promise to love you just as much thirty years from now as I did when we were eighteen; more, even, because every time I think I can’t be more in love with you, my heart grows and suddenly there’s more space.” 

He took a deep breath like a swimmer preparing to dive. “So, Tooru, light of my life and pain in my neck, will you wake up with me for the rest of our lives?”

Tooru was crying too hard to speak, so he just nodded furiously and threw his arms around Hajime’s neck with a muted wail. Hajime started to laugh, so fully of happiness and pure _joy_ at how perfectly his arms held Tooru, like they were made to fit together. Tooru started to laugh through his tears, the giggles shaking them both as Tooru leaned back and Hajime fumbled to get the ring out of the box. 

He slipped it onto Tooru’s finger, and positively beamed at how _right_ the ring looked, gleaming on his hand in the electric light of the tealights and the shimmer of the moon. Tooru immediately gasped at the band, and Hajime’s smile got impossibly bigger. 

“It’s got meteorite there,” Hajime said, tracing his finger over the center of the band. Tooru’s eyes watered again, but instead of crying he just swept in and kissed Hajime, pouring light and love out of every touch and dragging Hajime against him. 

“Gods, I love you so much,” Tooru whispered between kisses. They slowed, eventually, the chill of the evening preventing them from going much further until they were back in their apartment. Hajime popped the champagne and Tooru poured them each a glass. 

At first, Hajime moved to make a toast, but Tooru silence him. “Oh no, you got your speech. My turn, Iwa-chan,” Tooru said teasingly. “You may have loved me since we were eighteen, but I didn’t know until we were twenty-three. I knew you were important, and my best friend, but I didn’t realize how much I loved you until we’d both settled. I remember the exact moment I fell in love with you, too. We were walking together, on our way back from dinner, and I was going on and on about how annoyed I was with the new golden boy at the company, and do you remember what you said?” Hajime shook his head, even though he did. He wanted to hear what Tooru had to say. “You told me that it didn’t matter if he was the golden boy, because I was made of tungsten, and it was just as heavy as gold, and much stronger, and so I’d be fine.” Tooru laughed again. “And right then, you looked at me and looked so _serious_ and intense, and I realized that I wanted you to look at me like that for the rest of our lives.”

“I’m going to keep stealing the blankets, even when it’s cold,” Tooru said. “I’m going to try to make you watch those documentaries because I _will_ make a believer out of you yet. I’ll probably keep sneaking milk bread because I love sweets and I like making you kiss me to find out if I’ve had any. _But_ I promise to love you so much it’ll make up for the five years you loved me and I didn’t know. I promise to love you so much it’ll make us eternal,” Tooru finished, leaning in and trading a champagne-flavored kiss with Hajime. “Also, you’re an unbearable sap, don’t pretend this ring isn’t tungsten.”

Hajime laughed again, trying to parse out if the light feeling in his chest was caused by the champagne or Tooru. 

He was pretty sure which it was, though, and he knew he never wanted it to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt so bad after working on the next few chapters of Hometown Glory, I had to write something sickeningly fluffy as a palate cleanser.
> 
> Also, Oikawa's ring looks like [this](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/615mOT2UJnL._UY395_.jpg)


End file.
